A device for transmitting torque includes a hydrodynamic torque converter and a friction clutch. The friction clutch is connected in parallel to the torque converter in order to bridge over the latter, for example after a driving-off process.
A known hydrodynamic torque converter having a lockup clutch is of relatively complex construction, and consequently may be relatively expensive to produce. The object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved hydrodynamic torque converter having a lockup clutch. The invention fulfills this object by means of a device for transmitting torque having the features of the independent claim. Subordinate claims describe preferred embodiments.